Coffee Cart Ban - Continued
by imcurrentlyprocrastinating
Summary: Quinn and Logan work to resolve their disagreements after the end of the PCA coffee cart ban. Quogan!


**Hi there! **

**So, I may have stayed up all night last night writing this. Fun fact, I feel like I have got to be one of the world's slowest writers oh my God. That being said, I always put a lot of thought into my writing; every character interaction is written with intention and I do my best to make my writing as genuine and true to the characters as possible without sacrificing room for good story telling! **

**This is a Quogan-centric continuation onto **_**Coffee Cart Ban**_**, Season 4 Episode 10 of Zoey 101. As with my **_**Dinner for Two Many**_** continuation fic, I felt this episode needed some closure on the Quogan end of things, so I made it happen. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the show's characters. **

The day was slow-moving as they sat idly among the shrubbery, seamlessly camouflaged behind the brush and small trees. He played with her hair in the gentle, albeit inelegant way that she loved.

"I'm still mad at you, you know."

He glanced down at her and scoffed in amusement.

"Well you don't_ look_ mad."

As if unintentionally proving his point, she sighed contentedly, and with closed eyes, stretched out her arms as her head lay still on Logan's lap.

"Looks can be deceiving" she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, it's not like I did anything _that_ bad."

She sat up rather quickly and looked at him through narrowed eyes. She could feel the anger that had been temporarily subdued by Logan's physical affections returning. She could sense that this was about to turn into an argument.

"You created a campus monopoly on coffee and overcharged people by over fifty percent. That's pretty bad."

"That's not bad, it's strategic. And you're just upset because I wouldn't charge you less than everybody else." He retorted.

"Ah! You're unbelievable!" She yelped, nearly ready to thump him upside the head.

"Hey, I couldn't make any exceptions! I was_ trying_ to be fair!"

She laughed coldly.

"Fair?! You call _nine_ dollars for a cup of coffee fair?! I think you just wanted your money. Even if it was from your own girlfriend! But hey, what do I know, business is business right?" She raised her voice now, mocking him for his distastefulness.

He could tell he'd clearly struck a nerve, but he wasn't ready to let up before he got his point across.

"Business _**is **_business! Besides, you guys had no problem starting up your own and stealing all of our customers!"

"Uh yeah, because _**we **_were trying to be good people and let students buy coffee without costing them their lifesavings!"

"Oh, so now I'm not a good person just because people can't afford to pay me?"

At this point she could see she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation while Logan was so determined to be obnoxious, and she'd had enough.

"No, you're not a good person because you're acting like an insensitive jerk who only cares about himself." She said hurtfully. And with that, she stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked away.

He had to admit, he wasn't expecting her to walk off. Though, he didn't see what the big deal was. They'd all gotten caught anyway and it didn't really matter now that Dean Rivers had lifted the stupid coffee ban.

Still, this was the first time a disagreement between he and Quinn hadn't ended in them almost immediately making up (and subsequently making out) since they started dating. So, he was starting to feel his concern rise beyond its normally low levels.

He thought about chasing after her, but he wasn't so sure that he would be able to say anything to make the situation any better. He was right after all. Wasn't he? Maybe he wasn't so sure anymore. Quinn had a way of making him second-guess himself.

She paid little mind to her surroundings as she marched into her dorm room, slammed the door, tossed her bookbag on the ground and flopped unceremoniously onto her bed.

"Rough day?" A voice came from above her. She hadn't noticed Lola laying on her bed reading over a script.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, I guess you could say that." She responded tiredly.

"What happened?" Lola asked, hopping down from her top bunk and falling back into a beanbag chair across from Quinn.

Quinn sighed as she realized she wouldn't be able to confide in her best friend as she normally would. Side effect of a secret relationship.

"I'm just, uh…having trouble with a new Quinnvention" she lied.

"Oh, well what's wrong with it?" Lola asked, oblivious.

Quinn thought on her toes. She'd been forced to become decently good at coming up with lies and excuses lately. It was not something she was at all proud of, but it kept questions of her whereabouts to a minimum.

"It…uh, it's having some compatibility issues. I'm trying to get two different software programs to connect to each other and they aren't integrating together like they should."

Truthfully, this would have likely been an amateur problem which Quinn could easily solve had it actually existed, but she knew Lola probably wouldn't realize this. Besides, her imaginary software issue wasn't too far off from the problem she and Logan were currently experiencing. It felt like they were speaking different languages to each other, one completely unable to understand where the other was coming from. She just couldn't see how he thought he was justified in his actions over the last few days.

It frustrated her to no end because she had s_een _how kind he could be. He was good to her, and his confidence, while at times a bit over the top, was a quality she had come to find quite attractive. He was amazing at treating her to expensive gestures without it coming across as a pretentious move to impress her; he made her feel deserving of extravagance. So when something as arbitrary as selling coffee caused him to completely cast aside his attentiveness towards her, it made her worry that maybe she wasn't all that special to him.

"You're Quinn. You're like, smarter than this entire school combined, if anyone can figure it out it's you." Lola remarked positively.

Quinn couldn't help but grin. Though at times unhelpful, Lola's perky attitude was often infectious.

Aside from the odd circumstance, Quinn wasn't typically one to devalue her intellectual ability, but having friends who lifted her up, even when they couldn't exactly relate to or understand the problem at hand, was a blessing she knew not to take for granted.

It made the fact that she was lying to them ever more disheartening.

Logan lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as he battled with his ego. The more he thought about it, the more he felt like he may have screwed up.

He was used to being called a jerk. Not only did the insult usually go by him unphased, but over time he'd almost started to look at it as a term of flattery, synonymous with good-looking and wealthy. Sure, maybe it was a little inaccurate, but what did it matter anyway?

"_It mattered when Quinn said it" _he thought. In fact it felt similar to a firm punch in the gut.

"Wow, that must be one attractive ceiling."

"Hu?" Logan jolted slightly, startled by Michael's voice. He hadn't heard him come in.

"I've just never seen you concentrate so hard" he joked, laughing at his own humor.

"Funny." Logan said dryly.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind? Or do you just want to keep making eyes at the wall?" He pressed lightheartedly.

"No…it's nothing!" Logan replied a little too hastily, already feeling the need to throw off any suspicion despite that fact that Michael had made it abundantly clear that Quinn wasn't exactly on his radar when it came to any romantic speculation.

"Alright then, keep your secrets" Michael put his hands up, pretending to be offended as he sat down on the couch and pulled out his clackers.

Normally, the sound of that stupid toy would be enough to drive Logan out of the room, but the noise was barely noticeable in the wake of the nagging worry he was experiencing. Several minutes passed before his concern got the best of him.

"Do you think it was messed up that we charged people so much money for coffee?"

The clacking stopped.

Michael darted his eyes around the room as if in shock that such a question would come out of the mouth of Logan Reese.

"Um, I don't know, I mean it was going pretty well until Zoey, Lola and Quinn took all of our business." He said, although his response was lacking in seriousness. Logan shot him a look.

"Alright, alright. It wasn't our best plan. But I maintain my status as just an _accessory _to the misconduct. The idea was yours." Logan rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue.

In one swift motion he jumped from his bed to the ground and grabbed his wallet before walking towards the door.

"Where you going?" Michael asked, confused by how strange he was acting.

"To buy some coffee." He said simply, and with that he made his exit.

Quinn felt her phone buzz in her pocket just as the episode of Girly Cow Lola had convinced her to watch was nearing its end. She opened the message subtly in case it happened to be from Logan. It was.

_**New Message from:**_

_**LOGAN: Hey. Can you meet at the spot behind the bushes in 15? **_

Bold of him to assume that she would drop whatever she was doing to come meet up with him behind a bush as if they hadn't just had a fight a few hours earlier.

_**New Reply to: LOGAN**_

_**Message: OK.**_

She sat silently judging herself before standing to leave.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go see if I can try a few more things to get this software integration thing working, now that I've had a minute away from it."

Lola looked up from the T.V.

"Okay! Good luck!" She shouted in between glances back and forth from the screen.

The sun was just beginning to sink in the sky as she made her way to what was now one of their several designated hiding spots.

As she finessed her way behind the bushes, she was surprised to see Logan sitting with two cups of coffee in his hands.

Somewhat to her disbelief, guilt was incredibly evident in his expression as she sat down in front of him.

She looked at him expectantly, wanting to hear what he had to say before giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He placed one of the coffees down in front of her as if to signify a peace offering. She softened considerably and took a sip of it.

"Hey" he said somewhat warily, unsure of how exactly to articulate what he wanted to say.

She could've forgiven him right then, solely due to the adorable sad-puppy-look he was radiating, but she restrained herself.

"Hi" she replied rather emotionlessly, waiting for him to go on.

He took in a breath and looked down at his coffee, averting his gaze from her in a fidgety sort of way.

"I..I, um. So basically— what I mean is—" He trailed off. Okay, so maybe he wasn't great at apologies.

He sighed. "Look, you were right. I shouldn't have been such a jerk about charging people for coffee. And I shouldn't have thrown you guys out." He finally brought his eyes up to meet hers. "And I'm really sorry."

It was genuine remorse, which she appreciated. But, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she realized Logan hadn't been entirely incorrect earlier in saying that she was upset about not being charged less than everyone else, reproachful as his words may've sounded.

"I believe you. And yes, it was jerkish of you to suck money from people like that. But, you made me feel like I meant nothing more to you than anybody else, Logan. That's what hurt me, not paying nine dollars for some coffee."

Logan had been told many times in his life that he was an idiot. Rarely did he actually feel like one. But this time, he didn't need to be told.

He felt panicked. Once more, Quinn was bringing out a layer of emotion in him that he seldom experienced with most people.

"Quinn, I swear, I never meant for you to feel like that…the truth is, I know sometimes I get too focused on money…and I sort of get carried away with things. I promise you though, you'remore important to me than that." His heartrate began to rise with nervousness. "You're the only person who's ever made me want to be less of a jerk."

Quinn allowed a smile to sneak its way onto her face. She could once again see Logan's vulnerability peaking its out from behind a haughty exterior.

She shoved him playfully with her hand.

"You're important to me too…jerk."

He smiled softly, letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding in. The tension had lifted.

"You owe me four hundred dollars for that coffee by the way." He said smoothly. She rolled her eyes but suppressed a snort.

"Four hundred? What happened to nine?!"

"Calvin is still kinda pissed at me." He said admittedly. This earned a laugh from her.

They sipped their four hundred-dollar javaccinos and bantered with some much-needed lighthearted conversation until each acting upon the unspoken decision to lay together until the sun went down.

Just before the sky began to lose its last touch of color, Logan's voice cut through their comfortable silence.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm not a good person?"

She was surprised at how dispirited he sounded, almost as if he was frightened by the answer she would give him.

"Of course not" she said, turning to him in bewilderment as she moved away from the spot where she was resting on his chest. "I just think you can get too caught up in yourself and forget to think about how your actions may hurt somebody else."

"And that doesn't make me a bad person?" He asked skeptically. Frankly it sounded like a nicer way of calling him a jerk.

"It makes you flawed. A bit defensive maybe. But not a bad person. Bad people usually don't feel guilty when they realize they've done something wrong."

He thought about it. By Quinn's definition, maybe he'd been a bad person in the past, but guilt was an emotion he had come into contact with a lot more, recently. He felt guilty for the times he had lost his temper too often. He felt guilty for taking advantage of people. He felt guilty for ever making Quinn feel like a freak. Clearly, guilt wasn't enough to keep him from making mistakes, but it was enough to make him want to try harder to fix them. He figured he could settle with that for now.

He nodded to her, somewhat uncertain, but satisfied with her answer for the time being. Her eyes roamed over his face, and she was suddenly enamored by the way he was looking to her for reassurance. She could see that for a moment, his concern ran deep enough to strip him of his confidence.

She decided it was time to give it back to him.

She leaned in and enveloped him in a passionate kiss, arms moving from his shoulders up to his face and entangling in his hair. He was able to match her intensity with ease as he gripped her hips and pulled her onto him.

In the bliss that followed their kiss-turned lengthy make out session, she resumed her earlier position on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

He failed to hold back a child-like grin as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. His fingers began to thread through her hair as if it were second nature to him now.

He couldn't remember the last time any words had made him feel quite so relieved.

**I hope** **you enjoyed reading! **

**Writing for these two is always a good time. **

**Please review because it lets me know what I'm doing well and what I can improve on. Plenty more content will be on its way soon!**

**Thanks again **

**~ Heather**


End file.
